The twilight twenty-five: Round ten
by RonjaRose
Summary: This is a try for the twilight twenty-five contest. The rules is to write twenty five stories, this time they all have to be individual one shots, based on predetermined picture prompts and submit it before july 31th. In these stories there will be DarkWard, PregnantElla, MeanWard, CopElla and so much more, come and take a look!
1. Prompt 20

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 20  
Main Character/Pairing: Bella (Edward)  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 1779

 **Here is where you can find the prompts for this round**. - www dot thetwilight25 dot com / round-ten / prompts/

A/N- I started writing for twilight twenty-five with just one month left which means I don't have time to have any story beta'd, just so you know in advance.

~oOo~

She was running as fast as she could, faster than she ever had before, and she could feel her legs burning, her body begging her to stop and take a break but she couldn't, wouldn't and neither would any of the people she was running with because they were running for their lives.

It started out as a festival, there was multiple stages all over the area, tents everywhere with drunken, happy people and people all around as well, thousands of them because this was one of the biggest festivals this summer. Bella was seated in one of the tents that they had brought with them, they being the group she came with consisting of her class mates from collage. They had arrived two days ago ready to spend the coming four days partying while listening to some awesome live music.

They had fixed all the tents, made sure who was sleeping in which tent and made sure that everyone knew the rules about not fucking in the tents if other people are in there as well (If they don't agree to it and you let them watch of course). After that everyone went to buy alcohol, the new rules this year was that you couldn't bring any alcohol with you into the festival area for safety reasons, instead they had made it so you could buy alcohol inside but that didn't effect Bella seeing as she had sworn to never drink alcohol again in her life.

Bella grew up with her dad, her mom died when she was young leaving them to fend for themselves. Her father took to nursing the bottle when she died but he was never a mean drunk, no the opposite, he became overly happy (maybe that's why he drank) and carefree, so carefree that he didn't really consider the dangers of offering his twelve year old beer to her dinner, and a shot of vodka to make the tummy pains go away. Sitting and watching the game on Friday nights with her daddy while drinking a couple of beers was routine and after awhile she became addicted to it. A beer everyday keeps the doctor away her father would laugh and say cheers. She didn't get any help with her addiction until the school took notice of something being really wrong when Bella would show up intoxicated to school and was worried when she turned sixteen and got her drivers license that she would get in an accident.

Bella was forced to the hospital and they called social services and Bella was placed into foster care when the test showed that she had been drinking alcohol for years, large amounts of it and her tests were something you usually saw coming from grownups. It took a long time for Bella to understand what was wrong, a little beer never hurt anyone, it made you happy and free, it wasn't till she came to her third foster home and saw how horrible the foster parents became after drinking, how damaged the other kids were because of that and understood that maybe alcohol really isn't good for you.

But she didn't stop drinking herself until she hurt her best friend in that home one night after sneaking some vodka to her room. Bella woke up with a hangover that morning and the sight she saw when opening her eyes is something she would never forget, Liz laying in her bed, pale and still with blood coming from a wound on her head running down, coloring her blonde hair red. Accidentally under the night Bella had somehow bumped into their bookshelf, most probably trying to get to her own bed, making it fall down on Liz, hitting her in the head, all without Bella ever noticing. Liz survived, the foster parents took her to the hospital but after that night Bella wowed to never ever drink alcohol again. Because of that Bella was now winning all their drinking games at the festival seeing as she competed with lemonade or soda while everyone else drank their own choice of poison.

That first night at the festival was great, many of Bella's favorite bands were playing and she spent most of her night just enjoying the music while her friends were getting drunk in the biggest tent. She met a few acquaintances walking between the different stages and it was always funny to watch some people trying to dance and be cool but totally not nailing it, all in all she had a good night and was looking forward to the next day but that is something she would regret thinking in the morning.

Bella woke up to heated voices, people were fighting outside her tent. She looked around her and her bunkmates were still sleeping so she hastily got dressed and went outside to see what they were fighting about and why they had to do it while others were sleeping. as she looked around her she saw two of her friends arguing while having a tug-of-war with a shirt by the looks of it.

"What is going on?" Bella asked confused about why these girls were awake now fighting about a shirt?

"This lying whore stole my shirt, a fucking cunt is what she is," Paula swore and pulled some more on the shirt.

"Stole it? You said I could borrow it because it's too small on you anyway you fat cow!" Sonya replied with a growl and before Bella could comment on their fight Paula got into attack mode and jumped Sonya, hitting and scratching her face making her scream. A confused Bella stood at the side watching it all play out, what the hell, was he only words she could say that described how confused she felt. She took a look around and saw other people fighting as well and as she walked through the area she saw more and more people waking up angry and upset.

All day she saw people fighting and being bitter, even the artists performing on stage was arguing and most of the times the performance was cut short due to the fighting or their indecision on stage on what song they were going to play. The whole day seemed surreal, her friends were fighting, with each other and with her, mostly about petty things such as who stole ones beer, it was such a contrast from the day before when everyone was happy and just enjoying the music. As Bella made herself ready for bed she had a headache and hoped than when she woke up everything was going to be normal again.

The morning on that third day Bella was woken to the sound of screaming, a raw scream, someone terrified for their life scream. Bella was up and dressed before she could even register what she had heard. She was alone in her tent, carefully she pushed the door to the tent aside to see what was going on and was shocked to see a big fire on the campsite with people standing around it laughing and cheering while people, bound with rope, was tossed into the fire, burning alive before them all.

She sure was happy she had given up drinking and wasn't one to wake up hungover today because if she had been she doubt she could have kept herself from screaming bloody murder and getting away, instead she quietly slipped out from her tent, went behind it and the ran towards cover in the woods a few meters behind her tent. Scared, confused and nauseous Bella stopped behind a tree, trying to make herself as small as possible so no one accidentally would see her. She had almost calmed herself down when she felt one hand on her shoulder and one hand clamping down over her mouth making it impossible for her to scream.

"Shh," a manly voice whispered in her ear, "I'm going to let you go but please don't scream alright?" Bella nodded furiously and took a step away when the man let her go. She looked at him and saw that he was just as scared as she was. The man was tall with brown hair and was dressed in jeans and shirt much like she, he probably woke up this morning expecting to listen to some good music and saw exactly what she saw.

"How are you normal and not crazy and burning people alive?" Bella asked feeling herself shake and she couldn't help but cry as she thought back at what she saw.

"I have a theory, all my friends have gone crazy, they tried to kill me, my best friends! I wondered how the fuck this came to be, why they were like this and not me and the only thing we've done differently these few days is our drinking choices. I haven't had any of the alcohol they sell here, how bout you, have you been drinking?" The man asked Bella and she shook her head. She didn't know if he was crazy in his own way but he was the most sane man she had met all day so weird or not she was going to stay with him.

"I thought so, I don't know why but they must have drugged the alcohol here everyone was buying and it's making people crazy. I have met others like us, come out guys," The man said and suddenly there was four people standing behind the man, looking around them, scared that they would be found.

"Hello, I'm Bella," She waved to the new people and tried to smile but probably was unsuccessful. "I'm Edward, this is Terry, Ali, Tom and Timone," the man said and Bella couldn't help but laugh hearing the last persons name, in all this crazy there is a man here named Timone and all she can think of is the children movie, lion king. They all looked at her like she's crazy and it sure didn't help when she looked at him and asked, "Where's Pumpa?".

Everyone was silent, everyone but Bella who was going into shock and was laughing profusely, she just couldn't stop. "Shh, Bella you have to be quiet, they can hear us," Bella looked into Edwards eyes, willing her body to stop and just shut up but before she could do it they heard twigs broken and when they turned around people stood there, some half naked with broken beer bottles as weapons ready to attack, "RUN," Edward yelled and they started running as fast as they could, faster than they ever had before because they were running for their lives.


	2. Prompt 03

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 03  
Main Character/Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 1290

~oOo~

I had cleaned the whole house, scrubbed the bathroom and made the beds. I had given the cat food and made him comfortable in his new bed that came with the amazingly large cat tree that now is standing in the corner of my room. I had made the table and I was proud of how romantic the scenery in the kitchen was right now with the lit candles all over the room and I've even lit the chandelier, making the room glow a soft yellow in contrast to the darkness in the room. The dinner was almost ready, slowly cooking in the oven, all I needed to do was to take it out and serve.

All this work and the sad part is that I can't really enjoy it, I get to make me a plate of the food and go upstairs and wait, like a child instead of someone's wife. I heard the door open and then laughter coming from the hallway and before they could take more than a few steps into the house I was there, silently offering to take their coats.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a maid, such a cute little thing aren't you?" the woman who was with Edward said and walked by me, hand in hand with my husband into the kitchen. While I was putting their coats away and cleaning up the dirt that came off their shoes I heard the woman giggle while, by the sound of it, a wine bottle was opened and poured into glasses. As I quietly walked into the kitchen I had time to see what the woman looked like and she looked just like all the other women Edward came home with, like every other woman that mistook me for a servant, a paid help instead of the man's wife. She was elegant, with wavy brown hair and a slender body, she was beautiful, a perfect match for my husband, but a match that hurts me deep in the soul.

As they sipped their wine, talked, giggled and held hands I took out the food from the oven and put it on the finest plates we had, our fine china we got as a wedding present. Carefully I carried the plates to the table and put it in front of them before refilling their glasses and with their laughter behind me I took my plate and walked up the stairs to my room.

For hours I sat in my room, the one that I had decorated just as I wanted and where I kept all my painting supplies and all my cats possession, listening to Edward and that woman downstairs enjoying each others company with tears running down my cheeks. I tried to paint a little but gave up in trying to create a masterpiece after a few tries and settled for cuddles with my cat instead, the only being that at the moment truly loves me and depends on me.

How it came to be that I was the one to serve my husband and his lovers dinner in the romantic kitchen that I arrange is complicated. Why we are in this marriage is an even harder question to answer. I do love my husband, even though all of this is painful and hurts worse and worse every time it happens, it sure is a better life than what I had before and therefore I adjust and do what my husband wants because if I have to return to the life I had before there is no doubt that I will not survive.

Around midnight, when I hear them move up the stairs into our bedroom and later having sex in our marriage bed I go downstairs and with big tears running from my eyes and small sobs racking my body I do the dishes and clean the kitchen from their romantic evening, When it all was done I grabbed a few cookies from the cupboard and snuggled down into our comfortable couch, still crying while eating my cookies, trying to drown out the sounds coming from the upstairs by watching some crappy show on tv.

Sometime during the night I fell asleep and woke up to hearing mumbling voices coming closer to the living room. "I had a really good night Edward, I really hope you'll call me again," I heard the woman, who's name I still don't know, say to Edward and as I sneaked out to spy on them in the hallway I saw her standing on her toes kissing him softly, but it lasted only for a second before she was pushed down and forced outside with a weak promise of calling back and a wave goodbye. Edward shut the door, turned around and walked down the hall towards the stairs again, all without even looking at me as I now stood in the doorway to the living room, facing the hallway.

As usual I followed him up the stairs and into our bedroom, the stench of sex everywhere in the room made it even harder to keep the tears at bay. Opening a window and starting to clean away any trace of Edwards infidelity while he takes a shower is now becoming routine but no matter how many times I do this it doesn't get easier and the last few months it has gotten physically and mentally harder for me to do this without having to take a break to rest my back and having a good cry and today was no different.

I was just about ready with putting the covers on our bed when Edward came out from the bathroom and came helping when he saw me struggling with it. He helped me put all the pillows on the bed as well before walking over to me, taking me in his arms with my back against his chest, hugging me softly while kissing my hair and it was moments like these that reminded me why I love Edward and how different and loving he is when it's only us in the room.

"Why can't you love me enough to respect me? To not take these women home to my house and have sex with them in our bed?" I asked him while playing with his wedding rings on his fingers, trying to hold back the tears with no success and Edward let out a heavy sigh before responding.

"Don't ask me this, don't make assumptions about this Bella. I made a deal with your father, I married you to help you out, I gave up my life as it was just to make your life better, gave up the woman I loved just because my father demanded I marry you if I wanted to become the CEO of the company. I gave up everything so the least you could do for me is to let me fuck whoever I want to fuck and I can do it wherever the fuck I want," Edward said and pushed me away. He walked toward our walk in closet still angry, I could see it in his posture.

"Not until I get everything I have worked for, not until I am CEO can I even think of respecting you since meeting you was what took it all away! If you never had forced yourself into my family I would never have to marry and never have a child forced upon my life, a child that I can't even be sure of is mine!" Edward roared before storming out of the room, leaving me alone, crying and sobbing while gently caressing my bulging stomach, and that is how Edward reminds me of why I hate him.


	3. Prompt 08

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 08  
Main Character/Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 1042

~oOo~

"All units available to Seattle central station, every unit to the central station, we have a 10-56, over," Isabella heard the voice coming from the radio in her car and with a sigh she responded "10-4, Responding to the call, unit 152 is on the way to the location," Isabella said before turning to her partner who got the same expression as she did when he heard the call. These kind of calls were always hard, a 10-56 meaning suicide and seeing as the location is the central train station it's probably a jumper which is always hard since there are so many people all around the place.

Bella and Edward had been partners for a long time and they didn't always need to speak to know what the other was thinking so without wasting any time Bella started the car and raced to the station, only taking a few minutes before arriving and taking just a second to ready her mind before stepping out of the car and rushing to the track where it all happened.

Suicide calls have always been hard on Bella and the dread she feels every time hearing that code in the radio is something she hates and it always takes days for her to get rid of the feelings in her body and the thoughts that's running around in her head get's worse depending on the age of the suicide victim and the younger they are the harder she takes it. The thoughts of how this man's life must have been, wondering what it was that drove the person to see suicide as the only way out.

How come young kids that commit suicide even knows what it means, what to do? All she could think of is what she would do if she found out her own daughter had killed herself, the thought of that happening takes her breath away and tears build in her eyes and if she reacts that way to just the _thought_ of her daughter dead, she can't imagine how the parents to this young man that just jumped in front of a train this morning will feel when they tell them.

As Bella and Edward walked toward the scene they had to go through a lot of people that were just standing there, watching or filming with their phones and she felt rage. How can people find it acceptable to film someone's final moments in life, laying under the front of a train, blood on the tracks and limbs twisted in different directions out from the train? How would they feel if it was them laying there and someone was filming them in their most vulnerable state, not being able to do anything about it? And their parents knowing that their child last time on this earth was saved as a gruesome video on someone's phone, possible spreading on the internet as a joke.

Bella made a sign to the people inside the train to stop filming and thankfully they did, she also told the people around them to stop and go away so the police could do their job without interference. Most people listened and went on their merry way, except a few people that actually saw the accident and a few more, so torn up by the situation they didn't know what to do and more police officers were on their way so they could help these people get the help they needed.

While Edward and other police officers saw to it that people that lingered around went away and secluding the area, Bella offered to sit with the traumatized people until others came and when her colleges agreed she felt some of the weight lift from her shoulders. Bella was a good cop, she followed her father's footsteps but something about suicide victims got her out of her game, too many memories and bad thoughts came to her mind and she appreciated being away from the scene and sight of the mangled body for a little while.

She went and sat next to a girl that had been on another train, the one opposite and she had seen the whole thing and was still in shock. She had been on her way to work, traveling in quiet, watching the people walking outside on the platform waiting for the other train to come so her train could continue to her destination and just when she saw the train moving into the platform she saw a man casually stepping out in front of the train, dying right before her eyes.

Bella didn't know what to say, she couldn't imagine how she herself would react seeing that with her own eyes. She felt sorry for this young woman who was on her way to work like every other day and hadn't even thought of something like this happening, she had no time to ready her mind like Bella had before getting out of her car and coming up here. Bella looked over at Edward and saw him waving at her, silently telling her to come over and Bella turned to the woman, squeezed her hand and muttered something about that "everything was going to be alright," before walking over to him.

"We can go now Bella, the others are going to finish this up," Edward said and lead her outside away from the central station toward their car. There were many police cars around now, but Edward didn't have any trouble finding the one that belonged to them. Bella opened the car but before taking a seat Edward turned her around and hugged her to him and she relaxed in his embrace, letting him carry her weight for a few moments.

"You alright?" He asked and looked Bella in the eyes, nothing but compassion shining from his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine," She responded and hugged him hard one last time before letting him go and taking a seat in the car. Yes this day have been rough so far but being a cop isn't always fun, some days can be really terrible but fortunately all the good you do in the job weighs out all the bad and she knew that everything was going to be alright.


	4. Prompt 05

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 05  
Main Character/Pairing: Bella/Rosalie (Edward)  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 1102

~oOo~

"Fucking prick", Bella spat out before taking her seat in the sand next Rosalie. "My boss is such a fucking asshole, he can stick his head somewhere the sun doesn't shine!" Rosalie pushed her sunglasses down her nose to see Bella clearer and pushed herself up, leaning on her elbows while smirking at her friend that was furiously trying to brush the sand away from her blanket while swearing to herself about her boss.

"What is wrong this time?" Rosalie asked, trying to find out what made Bella so upset. "He is what's wrong, that fucking cocksucker can go blow himself! You know I have been working like a little bitch this past week because three people has been sick and because of that I missed a lot of crazy-ass parties that I would have died to be at, but no, I was forced to work! I even missed Davids party and I'm blaming my fucking boss on that!" Bella explained while taking out a beer from the cooler bag and opening it.

"Yeah, that was a kickass party," Rosalie mumbled, nodding and opened a beer herself. "That doesn't make me feel better Rose," Bella growled and glared at her, feeling jealous and pissed of and so not ready to talk about all the good things she missed out of while working.

"So that is why you are angry? Because you couldn't come to all these awesome parties that were this week?" Rosalie asked and smiled, remembering the week herself and kind of feeling sorry for Bella that she missed out on it all but she couldn't understand how, because of that, she could be so upset, there are always more parties every other weekend.

"Yes! Or no. It's that too, but now he threatened to fire me for taking the day of, but I seriously needed this Rose. I can't understand how he can't see how much I deserve being out here in the sun with my best friend, drinking some beers," Bella said and took a few sips from her beer while looking up in the sky, trying to soak up all the sun.

"What? You know you can't be fired if it's actually you day off if he has approved it he can't just change his mind just because it fits him! What an asshole, fucking douche!" Rosalie said, getting upset hearing what was happening to her friend.

"I kind of took a day off without his disapproval," Bella said. "I have been busting my ass off, working 12 hour shifts every day, all week, so when Jessica called to thank me for covering for her and tell me that she and Ronnie is coming back to work I left a note, packed my things and left to spend some _well deserved_ time with you!" she said casually, tossing the now empty beer into the sand behind her. Rosalie couldn't help but smile at her friend, she would have done the same damn thing if it was her.

"So you could seriously get fired?" Rosalie asked giving Bella a new beer if this day could make her lose her job she should definitely make the best out of it, starting with finishing the beer they brought with them to the beach. Bella shrugged and smiled, "I'll just blow him, that will make him shut up and If not then I'm sure I can persuade him in other ways to make him reconsider the choice to fire me," Bella said, winking to Rosalie who burst out in laughter. Rose had to agree though, offering some sexual services to a man, making him think with the _little head_ , always worked to get her will through multiple times! She had no doubts that Bella hadn't done the same thing a few times, she definitely had the body to pull it of.

They had finished all the alcohol they had brought with them but didn't feel quite ready yet to end this day so they made the decision to quickly go home to Rosalie's place to ditch the cooler and change their clothes and hit the local bar just down her street. Twenty minutes later they were on their way, dressed in short skirts and tank tops ready to have a good time and as usual they started their night with a round of shots, just to get the party started. After a few drinks Bella felt better and happier than she had been in days and having a cute boy at her side that she flirted a little with and that bought her drinks made her feel incredibly sexy.

A few hours later, at the girls bathroom, Bella and Rose stood in front of the big mirror, reapplying their make up and laughed about silly little things, feeling the alcohol rushing through their bodies. "Have you seen the guy that I'm with out there?" Rose asked and giggled. Rose was giddy about having found herself a guy that was both taller than her plus that he had a lot of muscles, those combos was hard to come by seeing as Rose was so goddamn tall, especially with her heels on.

"He makes me so goddamn horny, making me wish he would just take me right here and now!" She said with a moan. Bella laughed at her and nodded, "I wouldn't mind some action tonight either, I haven't gotten laid in over a week now," she exclaimed and shook her head, no tonight was the night, she was going to get laid. With determination showing in her eyes she turned to Rose, "I'm going to have sex tonight Rose, I have to go," with haste Bella turned around and started walking towards the entrance of the bar and had just made it outside before Rose caught up and grabbed her arm.

"Where the hell are you going?" Rose asked Bella. Bella turned around to watch her friend but kept walking, although backwards. "I'm going to get laid tonight! I told you I'm going to fuck my boss or something so I won't loose my job", Bella said with a smile and gave Rose a wink before turning around and kept walking away from the bar.

"It's not like he's really your boss and can fire you Bella, you are married and owns the stupid company together!" Rose shouted at me and you could hear the amusement in her voice.

"There is nothing wrong with some roleplaying you know," Bella shouted back, looking forward to what the night was going to bring.


	5. Prompt 04

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 04  
Main Character/Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 1187

~oOo~

In a dark room in a very large house lays two children together in bed, two children that are thirteen and fifteen years old and are adopted by a very lovely couple. This couple tried and tried again to have their own childer many years ago but after years of failure they went to the doctor and was told that they were not capable to have children of their own and that surrogate or adoption is their only choices if they really want to have children. After many months of discussing this and hours of crying and disappointment, they could finally see something positive in the situation they found themselves in. They could help other children that had had it hard in life and that needed a loving home, somewhere safe to be.

Two years after they found out that they would never have a biological child they adopted a little boy, a boy named Edward. He was nine years old and came from a very troubled home and after years of therapy and a safe home environment Edward finally started behave like a 'normal' boy. He started smiling and making friends in school, but one thing that never changed was Edwards obsession with his never

When Edward came to them he brought nothing but a small blanket in a thin fabric, it wasn't bigger than a pillowcase, and this blanket came with Edward wherever he went. The doctor described it to the lovely couple as Edwards security blanket, that as Edward grew up he didn't go through the oral phase, if you believe in Freud's methods and that is why Edward, when distressed, bundles some of the fabric up in his mouth and starts sucking and so he could sit for hours.

Edward had just turned fourteen when they adopted Isabella, and while Edward never protested or said anything about the new addition to the family Edward had started using his blanket more than he had done in the last two years. Isabella often wondered what was wrong with the beautiful boy that sat in the couch sucking on a piece of fabric while watching her every found Isabella very interesting and she was the cutest girl he had ever seen and when he saw her he remembered things he actually missed that he had access to before he came to live in the big house with he nice couple that adopted him.

Over the year now that Edward and Isabella had lived together, Isabella learned a lot of things about Edward and they became very good friends. Even though Isabella was younger than Edward he still trusted her and depended on her and she like that, a lot. That is why on this dark night when the storm came over Forks Isabella sneaked into Edwards room, as she has done so many times before, to see him crawled up into a ball in the center of his bed, scared and alone.

"Edward, can you hear me?" Isabella asked as she sat on the bed beside Edward and ran her fingers through his hair. "Edward can you feel me? You're not alone now, I'm here, come back to me Edward," Bella said softly while caressing his face and running her hands through his hair, lightly scratching his head with her nails but she got no response from him. Doing as she had learned helped him the most she started with going to the adjourned bathroom and turning on the lights making the dark room a little brighter while she went inside to find a small towel to wet that she could use to wipe off the cold sweat from his face and neck.

Isabella didn't have a fairytale upbringing herself, but she had it better than Edward and she thought he was doing amazingly with only a few panic attacks every other year considering all he has been through, and what he has dealt with. Isabella wasn't perfect by any means, she had bad days herself and when that happens Edward is always there for her, making everything better and that's why she always do everything she can as well whenever Edward behaves like this.

Edward was still showing no improvement after she had cleaned him with a damp towel and she knew that the bad weather wasn't helping seeing as Edward was afraid of the loud sound coming from the thunder. There was one thing that always helped him but was morally wrong, even they knew that but in desperate time like this morals didn't matter because that is how much they loved each other and that is why they couldn't ask their foster parents for help because they would wonder why Isabella was in Edwards room in the middle of the night and why her touch made him feel safe and loved.

Turning off the lights in the bathroom and putting the towel on the element to dry she walked back to Edward and slowly got into bed beside him. He was bigger than her and heavier so it took a few tries to make him relax and stretch out his limbs so that she could get close enough to hug him. They lay pressed tightly together with Edward's head at her chest and her hands caressing her back while she softly hummed to him. After a half an hour or so she felt Edward coming back to her, even though the storm was still raging outside.

Bella had a very developed body, she had so when she first came to live here and that is what fascinated Edward. After weeks of friendship and talking Edward had his first episode and when Bella came out of the shower ready to go to her room to get dressed she saw Edward curled up in the middle of his room on the floor crying, sobbing, pleading for help and Bella rushed over as fast as she could, not knowing what to do since they were home alone.

Bella had tried to shake him and yell at him but after a while she just hugged him to herself crying, feeling like a failure, but after a few minutes she heard Edward quiet down and when she opened her eyes to see what had changed in the situation she saw Edward laying still in her arms intently watching her right breast that had escaped from the confines of her towel and slowly he reached up and caught her nipple with his lips and started sucking. Not knowing what to do she just stayed still, there was nothing sexual about it, just basic needs of safety and although an unconventional way, Isabella could provide it and she didn't mind it.

So now in the dark room, alone with Edward in bed, Isabella waited for Edward to come fully to his senses while feeling his mouth slowly starting to stop sucking at her breast. "I love you Bella," Edward murmured as he nuzzled her throat making himself comfortable in her embrace. "Sleep now my love," Bella said, leaning forward to kiss his hair before falling asleep herself.


End file.
